The real reason Rogue left the brotherhood
by Raven34link
Summary: this story takes place while Rogue is still in the brotherhood


**The real reason Rogue left the Brotherhood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men-Evolution, only the idea is mine **

**A.N: this is my first fan fic so sorry if it sucks, this takes place when Rogue is in the brotherhood before Fred joins, it's also in Rogue's point of view, and sorry if I suck at the whole southern accent thing, please enjoy and review ^^**

It's been 5 days since this hell of a nightmare started, ah've been hiding in mah room, wait! What's thaht noise? Oh no they're back and they're coming this way! Ah've gotta get tah thah air vents fast. Thah door flies open before ah make it tah thah vents.

"There she is!" says thah tall boy with the long brown hair

"GET HER!" says thah shorter boy

They both grabbed mah arms and dragged me down stairs, we got tah thah living room and ah look up tah see the tall boy with silver hair, Pietro.

"There you are, I've been waiting! I told you to go get ready but what do you do! You go and disappear for 5 days!" he says while glaring down at

me

"Ah ain't going!" Ah yelled at him

Pietro looked at thah two boys holding me "LANCE, TOAD TAKE HER TO THE JEEP!

"Quit barking orders! You're not our boss" said Lance

Pietro glared at him and said "do you want to take her place!"

"Yes" ah said

"No" said Lance

"good, any more complaints?" Pietro said as he stared at Toad

"no master" Toad said in a scared voice

They dragged me tah thah jeep as ah kicked and screamed

"no one can hear your screams" Toad said

"you can hear me" ah pointed out

"shut up both of you" Lance said with anger in his voice

Then they tied me up and threw me into thah jeep after waiting for 10 sec Pietro came out of the house while taking thah car keys from Lance, we

drove for 5 minutes before reaching our destination, thah Mall *scary music plays in the background*

"here we are" Pietro said with a smile as he untied me then dragged me in.

"look a half-off sale!" he said jumping up and down

He dragged me into the PINK store where every thing is pink, pink mah worst enemy

"EWWWWW" ah said when we walked in, ah saw him run circles through the store, after a sec he ran back tah me with a pile of pink clothes.

"here try this on" he said as he held up a pink top in mah size

Ah ran out screaming and waving mah arms up and down, ah ran tah thah only save place in thah whole mall HOT TOPIC, ah ran in and one of

thah guys who work there walked up tah me

"are you ok?" he asked

"NO" ah said while trying tah catch mah breath

"what happened?"

"mah…" ah took a deep breath "mah roommate dragged me tah thah PINK store"

Everyone there started screaming and running around in circles like chickens with they're heads chopped off, thah worker placed his hands on mah

shoulders and said "you Poor Unfortunate Soul" (A.N: I was listening to the song while writing this) after about 2 hours ah thought it safe enough

to leave mah safe heaven; unfortunately he was waiting for me

"FI-NA-LY, DO YOU NOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING" Pietro yelled

"2 hours" Ah said

"YES" he said as he picked me and mah bags up and ran tah thah jeep, when we got in he opened his mouth "as punishment, you'll be shopping

with me for a month"

All I could say tah thaht was "" and ah am not being over dramatic.

_A month later(this part takes place during the episode Turn of the Rogue Season 1 Episode 07,Rogue is now in the x-men jet on the way home)_

Ah can't believe thaht bitch actually did thaht tah me, ah was on her fucking team, thahts it ah'm leaving those losers thah brotherhood!

" where's your allegiance kid, us or them?" Wolverine asked as he walked up tah me

"if ah don't say you will ah get thrown out of this jet" ah said as ah shivered from the cold

"nope, not our style, we've either horned you're trust by now or we haven't" he said as he closed thah jets door

Hmmmm what are thah pro and cons tah joining thah X-men

Pros:

Ah get tah live in a mansion

No shopping with Pietro

Ah get tah live in thah same house as Scott

No shopping with Pietro

A nice room tah sleep in

No shopping with Pietro

3 meals a day

No shopping with Pietro

If ah get kidnapped by a enemy thaht is in love with me and has been stalking me(A.N: I could help myself, I just had to put everybody's favorite Cajun in it somehow)they're save me

No shopping with Pietro

No mystique

No shopping with Pietro

No Lance

No shopping with Pietro

No Toad

No shopping with Pietro

No Freddie

No shopping with Pietro

I get tah fight thah brotherhood on a weekly basses

No shopping with Pietro

No shopping with Pietro

Am ah forgetting anything oh and

**No shopping with Pietro **

Cons:

Live with a lot of annoying people

Train every day

Live with Jean fucking Grey

And thahts about it, ah look at Scott and make mah decision

"you"

"hmm welcome to the X-men" he says with a smile on his face and then he takes mah hand YAY ME!

X-men theme song

**A.N: and that's it Thank You for wasting your time on my story, plz review ^^**


End file.
